


Love the Star

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn show's John her favorite place in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Star

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HAI. I don't know you, but I had this fic I was writing and dizzy was like you should put it in someone random's fandom stocking. So I looked over the FARSCAPE tag and decided that you might appreciate it the most. :)

"This isn't a good idea…" She just gives him an eye roll and banks the prowler left. "Aeryn…"

"Learn to live a little, John."

The Marauder is within range and she's dodging between space meteor debris at higher speeds then he's even able to focus on anything. Apparently, better than twenty twenty vision really isn't good enough for space life. It's not the first time he's been glad she was behind the stick.

The bright red ball of light leaves sparks along the glass top and John physically flinches and Aeryn laughs at him. "Not even close, human."

"Not even…" He's incredulous. "It was… It left skid marks across the top of your prowler!"

Aeryn snorts and banks right, just missing another shot. "They'll be out of range in a few microts." She kicks the spaceship into another gear and dips the nose under another field of debris.

The sound of enemy fire is getting more distant and the alert beep of the prowlers scanners is decreasing. The one eighty surprises him and he yelps. "Crichton, I thought you said you were trained for space."

"Normal types of space. Not crazy-Peacekeeper-death-wish space." He's gripping her shoulder and trying to steady his breath. She scares the shit out of him sometimes and he's not sure if it's on purpose or not. Half the time he's sure it is.

"Shhh."

He can feel her concentration behind her, imagines the hawk-eyed look that he knows she giving right now and the little purse of her lips she gets when she's thinking hard. She's waiting on them. Hiding and waiting. She knows exactly what the Marauder will do and she's using it against them.

"Baby, You're a genius."

"I know." She elbows at the inside of his calf. "And I told you to be quiet."

Instead of talking he starts playing with the end of her braid. The thickness always surprises him. She's got so much hair and it's always so silky and clean and smells delicious.

"Crichton."

He doesn't even notice that he's leaned all the way in and is inhaling her scent. "Yeah?"

"I can't think when you do that."

It's a good thing she can't see his grin or he's positive he'd be knocked unconscious with her famous pantek jab. "Wish i was sorry…" He drops the end of her hair and lets the tip of his finger trail down over the peach fuzz on her neck before her rests it on his thigh.

The Prowler screen starts blipping and the alert noise tells him it's almost go time again. She's tensing between his knees and he holds tight to the side. Shit's about to get nuts.

The ship it inching up on them, John focuses on the little green blip on the screen. "Why's it green, baby?" It's a bad guy…

"This is a Peacekeeper vessel…" She sighs at him. "Now quiet."

He knows that her concentration wasn't broken, it's rare that he can bring her out of focus. The small icon that represents a much larger threat is almost on top of them when Aeryn finally strikes. She flips them on their head and lets go. For just a microt they are falling directly into range. She open fires and starts spinning.

He sees the bright blasts hit right on target. Bright yellows and oranges of the exploding marauder blind him briefly and he squeezes his eyes shut until he feels the prowler stabilize.

"Holy-"

"Frell, that's good." Aeryn's breathing hard and she's turning and running now. "Sometimes I miss blowing things up."

John still can't catch his breath. This woman is unbelievable sometimes.

"Aeryn…" He doesn't really know what to say. "You're… Damn, woman."

She's secretly half as exhilarated just because he's so impressed. Her skills are pretty above average for Peacekeepers but no one in her life has ever been so taken by her skills, at least verbally expressed it to her.

The attack had been an unexpected bump in the road. The reason that they were out and about in the first place. But now that it was over Aeryn was even more excited about the destination.

"Ready?" She cocks her head back and checks with him.

John's finger trails down her cheek, he's barely in control of himself around her these days. "Born that way, baby." The smile he gets tells him that his touch wasn't unwanted.

*  
There's a fear in her every time she's near enough to come here. She's scared that it won't be here the next time. She's not sure how long something like this lasts or how often they occur. But when she came upon it after a scouting mission…

"Wow… Baby."

That. His words send shivers down her spine, her arms pebble with goose flesh and she physically shudders. "It's-"

"Gorgeous." The prowler hummed to a pause as Aeryn shut off all her systems, except the oxygen. The canopy darkened inside only to take on the glow of what was in front of them.

Aeryn unbuckles her harness and leans back. John's arms embrace her and in that moment everything is alright. She looks down at his arms and lets her fingers play across the stripes of white in the space suit. No longer just white but dancing with the color from outside.

"It's a strange star." She explains what she understands about it. "For some reason the gas in it is burning… well wrong?"

"All the different elements are corroding together, reacting, combusting… It's like they are dancing."

"Dancing?" Aeryn's not sure if particles can do that but half the things he says don't make sense to her. The colors are flickering in and out reds, greens, oranges, blues and yellows. It's calming in it's franticness.

John presses his face closer, noses nuzzling her hair, lips brushing her ear. "Yeah, look at how they touch and move and then disappear." He squeezes tighter, brings her deeper into the vee of his legs. She fits - so perfectly - right there. He never wants to move again when he gets her here.

"You're not all there, Crichton." Her nose rubs against his jaw as she leans back to look at him. His face is a light show of the colors - eyes a brighter blue in the dark of the cockpit. "It's why I never let you drive."

"I'm fine with you leading the way, baby." Literally and figuratively. Aeryn made all the big moves, most of the decisions about them, anyway. If he left all the plans up to her they would involve rushing in guns blazing and that just wouldn't work. "How'd you know about this?"

"My first prowler took some damage after a nasty battle. The wing was useless and I was spinning out of control. When I finally got the ship under my control again I shut down the systems and floated." She doesn't often think about the how. It still bothers her the weakness. It would have had more honor to the other Peacekeepers if she'd have died that day instead of her wing just getting shot to smithereens. "Something brought me here. The star must have interfered with the enemy's systems because no one found me. Even with the ship on silent I was in a lot of danger. I waited it out and watched the lights. It made it not so bad until I was rescued by a passing marauder."

He's holding her tighter, just thinking about how different his life would be if she would have died that day. Either from the shot being more accurate of no one finding her. "It reminds me of Christmas."

"Hmm?" She turns a bit in his arms wedging her shoulder between his side and the prowler. It was a tight fit and even with him adjusting to accommodate her it wasn't that comfortable. "Next time we should bring Moya."

 

"Snuggling in a Prowler sounds hot, but you're right. Next time Moya." John leans over and their lips connect for the first time that day. It's a light kiss and he brushes her nose with his when he pulls back. "There is a holiday on earth called Christmas. It's supposed to be a religious holiday but most of the time it's about giving gifts and decorating. People put multicolored lights on trees and houses to help spread the good cheer of the season."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

Always so judgmental. "It can be. But it's fun and pretty and this is sorta like it." He brings up his hand and traces her cheek with his knuckles. "I think you'd actually enjoy christmas."

She's not so sure but gives him a mumbled agreement. "I like this." She wiggles some more, but it's really uncomfortable. Her prowler's never been used for a place to be with anyone before. She just wanted to get him out here, away from the craziness of Moya, away from constant interruptions and the needs of everyone else. Aeryn just wanted some time with John. After everything that'd happened - her death, the removal of the chip, crazy aliens trying to kill them all - she just wanted peace. It just happened that they were in the same quadrant of space as her star.

"Baby?" She kisses him again. This time tongues get involved. Licking, lapping, rubbing and caressing each other until they are both panting with want. "This is really poor planning."

Aeryn lets her hand slide from his shoulder down his chest and it lands on his crotch. Her hip could already feel his approval but now she's cupping him, fingers stroking, and she can see his reaction. "Looks like a pretty good plan to me."

"No way can we do this in here." She proves his point when she tries to straddle him and ends up hitting her head. "See?"

He pulls her head down to his lips, trying to soothe away the pain. "Hate it when you're right."

"Love it when you're horny enough to try." His retort clearly doesn't impress her.

Aeryn grunts her annoyance at him as she turns around to power her ship back up.

"We should celebrate your Earth holiday on Moya. Chiana would appreciate it i'm sure."

He knows Aeryn would too. Especially the part where he plans to spend "christmas" morning laying in bed naked with her.

"Rygel would love the gift getting and have a hard time with the giving."

Aeryn smiles at the though. "D'Argo is tall enough to decorate all those hard to reach places."

"Wonder if the DRD's can just get some different color eye lights and lurk around the ceiling in a row?"

There are no words sometimes and Aeryn buckles back in and whips the ship around. It's time to get back.

Back to a life on the run, back to the crazed atmosphere of the leviathan, but this was a perfect retreat.

"Thanks, Aeryn." She hmm's asking him without words. "For trusting me enough to show this to me."

She just nods and John doesn't know if she doesn't have words or just can't say them. So he says everything.

"I love you."

The words aren't as easy for her yet. Despite sharing them with him before. They're still rare and he gets how hard it is for her to admit loving him. But it makes them mean that much more. "I love you too, John."

The End


End file.
